


How Would You Like That?

by Minigir2992



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minigir2992/pseuds/Minigir2992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills is the proud owner of the famous 5 star restaurant: the Regal Crown. She only hires the best of the best, by her standards at least. Until one night something unexpected happens, she's short a couple of waitresses. After interviewing several women, thinking no one could possibly fill the bill, along comes Emma Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Would You Like That?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (uploaded) fic, so I hope everyone enjoys! Also, I would appreciate all constructive criticism, but will not tolerate any hateful, or plain rude comments. Also I didn't have a beta, sorry for the grammar!

      When the head cook, Granny Lucas, entered the restaurant, she wasn’t expecting to have to explain in detail how her granddaughter, Ruby, managed to break her ankle to her boss. Yet, sometimes we have to do the unexpected. So when Granny tapped on Regina’s office door, she patiently waited for it to open.  
  
“How can I help you, Granny?” Regina’s voice came from behind the older woman.  
  
“Well, just a heads up: Red broke her ankle.” Granny turned to face the owner/manager.  
  
“Are you serious? And how in the world did she manage that?” Granny could tell the woman wasn’t too calm about the news she had just received.

“Do you honestly want to know or do you just want to settle for what I’ve told ya?”

“Truly, yes, Granny, I really need to know, because I am your boss. If she’s playing hooky, then I might need you to tell her to pick up her final paycheck.” Granny could tell the woman was fuming.

“Well, if you must know, it’s those damned heels she wears. She was crossing the street and caught one of them in a drain and that was all she wrote.” Granny pulled a piece of paper from her purse,

“Here’s her doctor’s note. I had to drive her.” Regina grabbed the paper from Granny’s hand to confirm the woman’s story. Sure enough, she saw Dr. Whale’s chicken scratch, informing anyone who was in the need to know of Red’s condition that she indeed had a butterfly break above her right ankle. The note excused her of any and all manual labor.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Regina sighed in disbelief at her luck.

“Is something else wrong?” Granny looked at Regina with a questioning gaze.

“Well yes, we just lost Belle. She’s decided that since she’s with Mr. Gold, then she no longer needs to work.” Regina shook her head, frustrated. “I guess I’ll have to hold interviews today; there’s no way we’ll be able to handle the weekend being as shorthanded as we are.” Regina began to pass by the older woman to her office door when Granny called after her.

“Well, I know of just one person that we could definitely use!”

“If this is you trying to make a ‘Jack Daniels’ joke, I don’t want to hear… ”

“Nope, it’s not one of those. I’ll send her by later.” With that said, Granny took her leave. ‘I just hope they’re worth my time, old woman,’ Regina thought to herself. Little did she know that while Granny was making her way to the kitchen, she sent a text to her granddaughter, and then quickly began her morning shift.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

        Red was making her way down the hall with the help of her new aid, crutches. ‘God, why the hell did I have to wear those damn heels, Regina’s gonna be so pissed’ Red grimaced as she accidentally bumped the heel of her cast against the wall. “Damn it, I’ll be glad when I get off these damn things.” Just as she made her way to the kitchen, her phone vibrated alerting her of a new message. Carefully angling her body in front of a bar stool, she dropped down while pulling her phone out. ‘Oh shit, it’s Granny’, she felt her pulse quicken as the fear of sudden unemployment shot through her head. She quickly opened the message, skimming over so quickly she didn’t register that Emma’s name was mentioned.


End file.
